


The Bar

by SteveninRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveninRavenclaw/pseuds/SteveninRavenclaw
Summary: Harry is getting married, but...not with Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Bar

Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy 『The Bar』

2008, At Harry Potter's Bachelor Party.

Goblet glistened in all colours of the rainbow. Loud music, people's laugh and the noise of high wheel shoes knocking against the floor mixed up and echoed in the small bar of Steven's.

Hermione used her wand to turn out a mass of fireworks. A rabbit suddenly came out of the hat thanks to Ron's charm. Potter was laughing among the crowd, holding tequila in his hand.

Under this thrilling atmosphere, everyone seemed to be having fun. But a person was sitting alone at the bar counter, staring at his goblet which reflected the dim light shed by the lamp.

Harry saw this lonely shadow and came over to him. He wouldn't allow anyone to be upset in this party. He sat next to Malfoy and said, 「What's wrong, Draco? Why aren't you having fun with us?」

Draco looked at Potter in the eye and quickly moved away. 「No...I'm OK. Umm, I'm just thinking about our past...」

Harry put his hands on Malfoy's shoulder. 「The the past go, Draco. You are not under Voldemort's control anymore. You are not a bad person.」

「Maybe...but Harry, there's something I need to tell you, or...there won't be a chance,」He stared at Potter's face, and proceeded, 「Remember our first greet? I didn't mean to be so arrogant and hateful. I just expressed my adoration to you in a wrong way...」

「I know, Draco. It's OK, really. 」Harry said.

「No, you don't understand yet. I mean, I liked you then and I ...still like you now. To be exact, I still ...love you now.」Draco's face turned red. He didn't dare to look at Harry's eyes.

Harry's face froze for a while. The situation was embarrassing before Harry said, 「You are drunk, Draco. I'll send you home.」

Draco was indeed, a little drunk. He could barely walk. Harry exerted a spell and suddenly they were at Malfoy's home.

Harry put Draco's arm around his neck and walked him to his bedroom.

「I mean it, Harry...I may be drunk but I'm not saying drunk words...」

Harry smelt the aroma of Draco's body and his heart couldn't help beating fast. He put Draco on his bed and intended to leave. But Draco was holding his hand.

「Please...don't go, Harry. Could you just sit here for a while...just a while.」Draco sat up, gazing at Potter's blue eyes. Harry's face was so close that he could clearly see Harry's eyelashes.

「I'm sorry...Draco. But I have to go...」Harry got his hand out and gave Draco the last glance before he vanished in the air.

Draco lay on the bed, weak and feeble, with tears sparkling in his eyes. 

With the effect of alcohol, he soon fell asleep. In the dream, he was with Harry, nice and happy. Under the adorable sunlight in the Hogwarts castle, Harry kissed him, it felt so real, like Harry was actually here.

The next morning, Draco woke up. He found a rose, fresh and beautiful, lying beside him.

...


End file.
